Cinderpaw's Accident Alternate Ending
by JessicaKan
Summary: Cinderpaw's accident that left her crippled was a sad story. What if Fireheart had sent someone to see Tigerclaw. Then Cinderpaw wouldn't have had her accident. See what happens when Fireheart sends someone to help Tigerclaw.


Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors or anything else related to them. If I did Cinderpaw's Accident would have never happened.

Cinderpaw's Accident-Alternate Ending

Fireheart had just been told that Bluestar had greencough. He knew getting her some herbs was important, but there was something strange about Tigerclaw's message to Bluestar. Why would he specifically want Bluestar there and not another warrior. Fireheart decided that Bluestar's herbs were more important, but he decided to send a warrior to see what happened. Why would it matter if it was Bluestar or a different warrior that went to meet Tigerclaw.

"Sandpaw could I talk to you?" he called to Sandpaw. "Your almost a warrior and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Why would I do anything for you. Your not Deputy or Leader." she answered.

"You have to go! Bluestar is ill and I must fetch her some herbs. Tigerclaw said he found evidence of Shadowclan hunting in our territory. I need you to go and see what the trouble is. I need someone to go!" he meowed urgently. He had to hurry and get Bluestar's herbs before her greencough got any worse.

"Okay. Just remember I'm doing this for Bluestar, not for you." Sandpaw growled.

Fireheart rushed off to find the herbs, but he had a strange sense that something was wrong. He quickly grabbed as much herbs as he could carry and headed towards camp. Whatever was wrong could probably wait until he delivered the herbs to Bluestar. Just then he heard a loud screech and a yowl. He was far from the Thunderpath and was wondering why it was possible to hear it from here. He decided to find out what had happened.

As he approached the Thunderpath he saw Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw had a look of shock mixed with anger on his face. Fire heart could barely make out what he was saying.

"Why did you come! Bluestar was to be here!" he heard Tigerclaw yowl at something, but he couldn't see what. Fireheart moved closer. "Say something! Silence won't save you! There was no response. Fireheart edged closer and closer until he could make out something ginger colored lying in front of Tigerclaw. He watched as Tigerclaw picked up his massive paw and swatted at the ginger colored thing in front of him. Nothing happened.

Fireheart edged closer until he could clearly see what Tigerclaw was yowling at. It was Sandpaw. Fireheart dropped the herbs he was carrying and yowled.

"Sandpaw! What happened? Are you all right? Please say something!" but there was no response from Sandpaw. Only then did Fireheart remember that Tigerclaw was standing in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" Fireheart yowled at him.

"I did nothing she ran onto the Thunderpath and was hit. I was trying to carry her to camp!" meowed in a defensive tone.

"I saw you speaking to her! This was a trap for Bluestar! That's why you wanted her to come so urgently!" Fireheart felt anger bursting inside him. Ravenpaw had been right. He didn't make up the story about Tigerclaw and Redtail, but Fireheart couldn't convince Bluestar and started doubting it himself. Sandpaw had payed the price.

"We can discuss this later! We have to get Yellowfang here right now!" Fireheart yowled.

Tigerclaw placed a paw at Sandpaw's throat. "Her heart is not beating. She is dead." He said in a tone so calm that it could have been used to discuss prey. Fireheart was outraged. His pelt bristled and all he could think was to attack this traitor and end it all. But he knew that he couldn't. If he attacked Tigerclaw he could easily lose and have Tigerclaw tell the clan that Fireheart had led Sandpaw to her doom. He would have to take Tigerclaw to Bluestar and have her deal with him.

"We must carry her body back to camp so that her clanmates may share tongues with her for the last time." Fireheart meowed.

An amused look crossed Tigerclaw's eye. "Do you think that I will go back just so that you can attack me among your clan members? Your to weak to fight me on your own! Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" Then, Tigerclaw leaped at Fireheart. Fireheart was taken by surprise and didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. He found himself pinned to the ground. "It's over kittypet!" Tigerclaw yowled as he lunged for Fireheart's neck.

"More innocent cats have died at your paws than cats who deserved to die! At least I will die fighting for the clan while you will die evil. The cats in Starclan will welcome me!" Fireheart meowed.

Tigerclaw paused. "The cats in Starclan will scorn for being the kittypet that you are. As Tigerclaw paused to say this Fireheart threw him off. Fireheart knew what this would have to be. This would have to be a battle to the death. As he leaped at Tigerclaw he suddenly heard a battle cry.

"It's my clan mates ready to fight you off!" Fireheart was puzzled when he saw a flicker of amusement in Tigerclaw's eye. As he bit down harder and harder on Tigerclaw's neck he felt something barrel into his side. He turned to see Darkstripe staring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Say your last words kittypet!" Darkstripe yowled as he bit down on Fireheart's neck. Fireheart was gone.


End file.
